1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a stacked electrical connector assembly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) to mate with corresponding plugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer is required to provide connectors mounted on a PCB as input/output ports to mate with corresponding connectors of peripheral devices for signal transmission therebetween. In order to sufficiently utilize limited area of the PCB, The stacked electrical connector assembly are usually arranged in a stacked manner. U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,563 B1 discloses such a stacked electrical connector assembly comprising an insulative housing, a pair of upper and lower connectors vertically and integrally stacked in the insulative housing, a spacer connected to the insulative housing, and a pair of metal shells cooperating with the integrally insulative housing. The connector is so high relative to the mounting surface that The stacked electrical connector assembly is space-consuming and easy to incline when the corresponding connectors are inserted into or pulled out therefrom. In addition, this integral connector is so rigid to adapt for multi-condition, such as some time a single connector just be required. Furthermore, when one of the stacked connector is broken, it had to change the total stacked connector. The cost increases accordingly.
Hence, an improved stacked electrical connector assembly is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.